


To Live Forever

by TheTyger



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Apocalypse, Eden - Freeform, Fluff, Gen, History, Hurt/Comfort, Poetry, arrangement, implied A/C
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 07:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1028741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTyger/pseuds/TheTyger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We watched kings rule, empires rise, We spread our wings, took to the skies, We met, and drank, and talked through nights, And shed our blood in countless fights;</p><p>But then the Arrangement gave us peace, We moved from Sodom, to Rome, to Greece, And then to England, home, my dear, Each knowing the other is always near.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Live Forever

**Author's Note:**

> "There's no chance for us,
> 
> It's all decided for us
> 
> This world has only one sweet moment put aside for us.
> 
> Who wants to live forever?"
> 
> \- Who Wants To Live Forever by Queen

Remember these six thousand years, We cried a hundred thousand tears, We shared a hundred thousand smiles, I spent my days thwarting your wiles.

We lived within the Garden's light, And when it fell to the very first night, We huddled close and braved the storm, And softly spoke until the morn,

Of things ineffable, unseen, And what it all could really mean; But then we went our separate ways, And made our plans for Earth's first days.

We watched kings rule, empires rise, We spread our wings, took to the skies, We met, and drank, and talked through nights, And shed our blood in countless fights;

But then the Arrangement gave us peace, We moved from Sodom, to Rome, to Greece, And then to England, home, my dear, Each knowing the other is always near.

* * *

Remember, it was a Saturday; When every piece came into play, You know how much we would have lost? We wouldn't have lived to see the cost.

We've long been here and never changed, Unbothered by the snow and rain, Unnoticed as we longed to be, For the first time in centuries, feeling free.

A hundred tapes turned into Queen, A Bentley sparkling and clean, A hundred books well-read and loved, A hundred orders ignored from Above;

A hundred ducks the two of us fed, The fatal wounds that never bled, A hundred terrified houseplants, The one time I asked you to dance;

Tempting words spoken in a hiss, A hundred dinners at the Ritz...

Relax, angel, it's over now, We're safe, we stopped The End somehow.


End file.
